Nirvana Flame
A pure and intense flame, that is capable of burning everything to the ground. Even Innates are not able to withstand it. A few of Peak Rankers might have flames that are close to Nirvana Flame, such as; Holy Flame, Skyfire Flame, Hell Flame, and Demonic Flame. There are even a few Rankers who possess the War God’s True Flame… But no matter how strong their flames are, they are all incomparable to Nirvana Flame. The Nirvana Flame does not just destroy the body, it even destroys the soul. "That kind of ultimate destroyer of a flame would make anyone who saw it feel helpless and powerless." Before Yue Yang, Nirvana Flame had only been mentioned in some legends. Yue Yang uses Nirvana Flame first time while being in berserk mode when provoked by Phoenix Fairy Beauty. (R = 178) Nirvana Flame is an inborn ability. It cannot be bought or learned. The only way to possess Nirvana Flame is to born with it, like the Phoenix Sisters. Mastering Nirvana Flame is an almost impossible task, but when one is successful they would truly be omnipotent. The Phoenix Sisters gave Yue Yang a gift of a Nirvana Flame Phoenix. The Nirvana Flame Phoenix has the shape of a phoenix and is intelligent. Yue Yang can ride or stand on top of this Nirvana Flame Phoenix and use it to attack his enemies. When Yue Yang received the Nirvana Flame Phoenix, from the Phoenix Sisters, the Nirvana Flame Phoenix raised its head and flew towards the skies, then dove down to fuse with him. It turned into Flame Armor and Flame Wings that were covered with a stunning phoenix motif. (R=534) Nirvana Flame is probably something from Yue Yang's Immortal Tribe beasts (the Phoenix Sisters) * [Nirvana Flame Pillar]: Nirvana Flame on Yue Yang's body shots up towards the sky, forming a ten-meter tall Nirvana Flame Pillar centered on his body. (R=284) * [Purify]: Nirvana Flame has the ability to purify anything and everything into nothingness, thus it is seen as the strongest flame. (R=188+229+322) * [Refining]: The Nirvana Flame also has the ability to refine its user, cleansing them and removing any impurities from their body or soul. (R=229+322) * [Weaponize]: Yue Yang has long attuned to his Nirvana Flame and has gained the ability to change its shape, compress and use it as a weapon, mainly in the form of a spear. (R=362) * [Unkillable Body]: Their physical body can't be easily destroyed or killed. Even if their body is destroyed or killed, Flame Rebirth will reform their body (See [Nirvana Flame Rebirth]). Their spirit / soul can't be completely destroyed. * [Nirvana Flame Rebirth]: Gives the summoner the abilities to heal extremely fast and allows the summoner to undergo rebirth / resurrection / be reborn (if their body is destroyed or killed, [Nirvana Flame Rebirth] has the power to recreate them, exactly as they were before they died—minus their clothing, like a Phoenix rising from Ashes. (R=25+337+417). * [Nirvana Flame Armor] * [Nirvana Flame Wings]: He can grow a pair of fire wings on his back. (R=252, R=444) * [Nirvana Flame Berserker]: Category:Innate Category:Grimoire owner